Micromirrors are presently used in a continuously increasing number of applications. These applications include, for example, projectors, scanners, or the like. The advantage of the micromirrors is that they occupy little space and may therefore be used very flexibly.
Micromirrors are typically micro-electromechanical elements which are structured and manufactured, for example, with the aid of the methods known from semiconductor processing.
Different methods may be used to implement the deflection of the mirrors in such a micromirror. For example, electrostatic drive methods, magnetic drive methods, piezoelectric drive methods, or the like may be used. Some drive methods only offer the option of tilting the mirror in one direction. Other drive methods also offer the option of tilting the mirror in two directions.
During rapid movements of the mirror, a deformation thereof may occur. Since the mirror is typically formed as a silver layer, which is applied to a silicon layer, a deformation may also occur in the event of a thermal strain of the mirror as a result of the different coefficients of expansion.
To avoid this, the silicon layer may be made significantly thicker than the silver layer. However, the mass of the mirror is thus significantly increased.
In the event of a fall of the micromirror, it is therefore possible that upon an impact of the mirror, as a result of the high mass inertia of the mirror, these or other elements, which support or hold the mirror, may be damaged.
The micromirror is destroyed and cannot be used further due to a fracture, for example, of a spring of the micromirror or a suspension of the mirror in the micromirror. This is to be avoided.
A known micromirror is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2010 064 218.